I'm A Horrible Person
by Roxius
Summary: Sayoko is disgusted with herself for the feelings of love she has for a young girl that have arisen within her, while sweet little Nunnally is none the wiser. One-sided Sayoko X Nunnally. Shoujo ai, lesbian, femmeslash, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

IF YOU PUT EVERYTHING INTO ACCOUNT, YOU GOT ALOT OF PEDOPHILES IN THIS SHOW!!!

A/N: This takes place after Nunnally's eyes have opened...

* * *

Sometimes, Sayoko thought it would be better if the Gods just struck her down where she stood instead of letting her live with all of these sinful, perverted desires she held for someone so much younger than her. She had never meant to fall in love with a 14-year-old little girl. It just...it just happened. She had fallen head over heels in love with little Nunnally Lamperouge.

----

----

----

----

----

'...I'm a sick person...I'm a monster...'

"Sayoko-san," a cute, high-pitched voice called from the bathroom down the hall, "I finished taking my bath!"

Sayoko let out a sigh as she got up from the couch, brushing dirt off her apron as she did so. "I'll...I'll be right there, Mistress Nunnally-chan!" She quickly snatched up a fluffy creamy-white towel off the nearby counter as she rushed out the living room in the direction of the bathroom. Sayoko had been working as the sole maid of the Lamperouges for the past several years, looking after both Lelouch and his little sister Nunnally. However, Lelouch was a young accomplished man of 18, and fully capable of taking care for himself, so Sayoko spent more time with Nunnally than anyone else. It was during this time that Sayoko had found her feelings for Nunnally slowly grow to a point that they should never have reached.

'I'm...I'm a disgusting person...' Sayoko thought, almost having reached the bathroom door.

She always became so flustered and hot whenever she saw the young princess naked, and she couldn't help but stare at that perfect flat chest of hers, those nipples that were like tiny red pebbles. Her heart would begin to pound faster within her chest, and everything but Nunnally herself would become enveloped in a light-pink haze. That was how bad things had gotten for poor Sayoko.

'Why couldn't I have been born normal? Why do I have to feel this way for someone so much younger than me...and a girl of all things...? No...it doesn't matter if it's a girl, really...but...but there's no way we could ever be together...never...'

Sayoko put on the warm smile and caring gaze she always wore in Nunnally's presence as she entered the bathroom. Nunnally was giggling happily, sitting in the middle of a king-sized tub filled to the brim with soapy bubbles. A faint blush crept up on Sayoko's cheeks; Nunnally looked so cute with all those bubbles in her hair, and that priceless little smile that made the older woman just want to melt. For a moment, Sayoko thought her heart skipped a beat.

"You look like you enjoyed yourself, Nunnally-chan," Sayoko remarked as she slowly stepped over to the side of the tub.

Nunnally giggled again. "Yeah...I guess I did..."

Sayoko reached into the flurry of bubbles and felt her hands clasp underneath Nunnally's tiny armpits as she lifted her out of the water. Sayoko licked her dry lips as her eyes practically groped every inch of Nunnally's naked body before she was placed onto the towel. With her lengthy, silky light-brown hair, those beautiful sapphire-blue eyes, her deliciously flat chest, her tight little butt...she was like an angel that had fallen from heaven. Sayoko wanted to vomit at how pitiful of a human being she was for having these feelings for this young girl.

As Sayoko wiped Nunnally down, up and along her back and legs, the young girl spoke up, "You know, Sayoko-san...I don't think I can ever thank you enough for everything you've done for me and my brother..."

Sayoko could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. "O-Oh...Nunnally-chan, it's...it's alright. You don't need...to thank me. It's a pleasure for me to be your caretaker...I don't need any thanks..."

"No, I WANT to thank you!" Nunnally shook her head, hitting Sayoko in the face with her long wet hair by accident, "I...I consider you almost as a second mother of sorts...you've protected me for so long, and kept me company when my brother was off doing who-knows-what...you listen to my problems... you taught me many things...you're always there when I need you...I owe you so much, Sayoko-san..."

"Nunnally-chan..." Sayoko felt a great pain in her chest. She wanted to kiss this sweet, lovely girl so badly, and yet, she had to hold herself back.

Suddenly, Nunnally turned around so now she and Sayoko were face to face. She was smiling. "This...is the most I can give you...to show my gratitude for your services..."

She leaned in, and ever so gently, placed a tiny kiss upon Sayoko's flushed cheek. Something inside Sayoko's mind snapped, and the poor woman began to break down into tears.

Nunnally gasped. "S-Sayoko-san...? Why...why are you crying?! Are you okay...?!"

It was not Nunnally's intention to do this, but to Sayoko, that kiss was like having what you desired most being waved in front of your face, just out of reach, because you knew deep down it was something that you could never have. The temptation of it all was killing her. It just hurt so much. She couldn't stand this aching in her heart. She wanted Nunnally so badly, but if she dared to even touch her inappropriately...she would have lost the last thread of any sanity she still held onto. She would have had to admit that she was indeed a pedophile. That was not something she could ever allow herself to become...and yet she had already become it.

"S-Sayoko-san! Sayoko-san! Did I hurt you?! Is something wrong?!" Nunnally cried in horror, trying her best to comfort the sobbing woman. Sayoko wanted to tell her to be quiet, that her words of kindness only made the pain worse, but she couldn't speak through the hollowed sobs that arose from deep within her throat.

'I'm...I'm a horrible person...' Sayoko thought, curling up into a ball on the wet bathroom floor as she cried...


End file.
